


Toasted

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: jackdanielpromptfic, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>follow up to So, Naked? because princessofg asked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So, Naked?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164344) by [zats_clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear). 



"I do not think this to be a wise idea, O'Neill."

"Don't worry, Teal'c.  He'll thank us later.  Just stay down behind the ferns"

"I fail to see how spying on DanielJackson during an intimate encounter would be an activity he will thank us for later."

Jack cast a stern look across the table and put his fingers to his lips.

"Have I missed anything, sir?"  Sam, out of breath, slid into the booth next to Teal'c.

"Remind me to never take the two of you on a stakeout."

"So what's the plan if she makes a move on him?  Emergency call to the cell phone?  Crashing their party because we were all out, too?"

"I was thinking maybe a fire alarm."

"Are there not laws on your world prohibiting this type of behavior?"

"Shhh!  Aht!  Carter, what's that?"

"I think he's telling the Giza story, sir.  It looks like he's...he's  _flirting!_ "

"Fercryinoutloud,  _now_ what do we do?"

"Plan C?"

"Excuse me," the waiter interrupted as he carefully placed 3 shot glasses on the table.  "Compliments of the gentleman over there."  

Daniel smiled and raised his glass to the horrified trio.  The waiter produced a long-necked lighter and lit their drinks, handing a straw to each.

Jack shrugged, blew out the flame, inserted his straw and drank.

"Hmm, mint.  And ... bananas.  Carter?"

Sam shook with silent laughter, face in her hands.  

"I used to bartend during the summer, sir.  We've been had."

Teal'c's lifted eyebrow spoke volumes as he looked to the now empty table where Daniel and Lt Lombardi had been seated.

 **Recipe for a Flaming Asshole**  
1/2 oz grenadine syrup  
1/2 oz green creme de menthe  
1/2 oz creme de bananes  
1/2 oz overproof rum

Layer in this order:  grenadine, creme de menthe, banana liqueur, white rum.  Ignite rum before serving. Serve with a straw.


End file.
